puedo demostrar lo contrario
by rayanime
Summary: ¿que pasará cuando temari vuelva a las peleas callejeras, y conozca a cierto chico un tanto problemático?.El amor y las peleas callejeras no van de la mano.
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. 1: ¿Qué? ¿Vuelves a las peleas?

Caminaba rápidamente por la calles de konoha, con paso firme y seguro, pero a la vez moviéndose con gracia, solo como ella sabía hacerlo. Todos la miraban con asombro, no se daba que una extraña se atreviera a "pasear" por esos barrios tan peligrosos. Si, la parte baja de la aldea. En cambio, otros la miraban con felicidad, la conocían muy bien.

No se preocupaba, estaba acostumbrada a que todos se voltearan a mirarla, no le suponía un gusto, pero lo soportaba.

Llego a una pequeña casa de madera, no era para nada bonita pero era mucho mas aceptable que las otras que había a su alrededor. Toco la puerta. Su paciencia no era la mejor, toco de nuevo y nadie respondía.

—¡Sabes que si no abres haré mierda la maldita puerta!— dijo golpeando insistentemente la puerta

—OK que linda visita—dijo una castaña al abrir la puerta.

—¡Mierda! … ¡tenten mírate la cara!—grito mientras entraba a la casa y la otra chica cerraba la puerta bufando.

—Temari… no es para tanto.

La rubia no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a la otra salita, no necesitaba que su amiga la guiara, había vivido con ella un largo tiempo, eran como hermanas.

Se sentó en una vieja silla junto a una pequeña mesita mientras llegaba su amiga seguramente con un par de cervezas.

Cuando vio que se acercaba su amiga puso la cara seria.

—¿Quién fue?— le dijo cuando ya se encontraba sentada frente a ella— las noticias vuelan, sabías que aunque no me lo dijeras lo iba a saber ¿Quién fue?

—Temari no te preocupes, fue algo sin importancia, yo estaba borracha solo por eso me golpeó—dijo señalándose la cara y luego tomo un buen sorbo de su cerveza.

—Tu aún estas en las peleas no puedes emborracharte ¡tarada! — le riño y luego le sonrió, no quería que su amiga se pusiera a llorar ni nada. Tomo un trago de su botella.

—Tonta… no me grites—le dijo sonriendo.

—Dime quien fue

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

— Solo dime.

—es una mierda de tipa, no sabe pelear, ella es débil …

—Pero aún así te golpeó

— No quieres saberlo, te enfadaras conmigo.

—¿La conozco?

— No, pero sé que iras a buscarla y te enojaras conmigo al ver que perdí contra ella.

— Ya no estoy en las peleas, dime.

—Es una rubia. Yamanaka Ino.

—Ok, iré a buscarla, Tenten vuelvo a las peleas… —dijo poniéndose de pie

—¿Qué?

— Iré a patear a esa zorra. ¿Dónde la encuentro?

Salio casi volando de la casa, pero una mano la alcanzo.

—Temari no vallas

—No te preocupes, la dejare viva para que puedas ir a golpearla cuando quieras…—se zafo sutilmente— y no te avergüences de que vaya a cobrar por ti.

Se sonrieron y luego de eso cada una se fue por su propio lado.

Llegó a un terreno donde solo había autos desmantelados. Se tensó, no sabía porque exactamente pero dedujo que era porque hace dos años que había dejado las peleas callejeras.

Siguió caminando y vio un grupo de… de siete personas, se acercó. Todos la miraron con interés. Solo había una rubia ahí, esa debía ser la perra.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— le dijo un chico de tes pálida mientras una cínica sonrisa se calaba por sus delgados labios.

—Alguien, para ser precisa.—dijo con voz firme. Las miradas se concentraron más en ella, menos la de un chico que parecía dormir sobre el capo de un auto.

El chico de tes pálida le miraba divertido.

—Sai, no le mires así—dijo con voz fría un chico de pelo negro-azulado.

—¿Sasuke?—dijo un chico rubio que lo miraba incrédulo, la chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes que estaba junto a el al otro lado pareció enfadarse con eso.

—¿Yamanaka ino?—preguntó temari—¿Quién es la yamanaka?

—Esa soy yo —dijo la rubia con la que temari había sospechado.— ¿Qué quieres?

—eso puedes adivinarlo …

—Ino parece que alguien viene a pelear contigo—dijo divertido un chico gordo.

Ino soltó una carcajada que casi hace que temari la degollase ahí mismo, pero se controlo.

—¿Y quien eres tu?—pregunto con burla la yamanaka.

—Temari, sabaku no temari—al escuchar su nombre todo quedo en silencio y hasta el chico que parecía dormido se incorporo lentamente, bostezando. Luego la miro atentamente.

—Mentira—acusó la pelirosa— no conozco a la sabaku no, pero ella dejo de pelear hace un par de años.

—Pues hoy vuelvo a las peleas—respondió mirando con ojos desafiantes la cara de aquella chica, la yamanaka.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

* * *

Cáp. 2: solo tres

Todos se quedaron mirando por un momento.  
—Ino te darán una paliza—dijo la pelirosa carcajeándose.  
Temari sonrió dándole la razón a la chica de ojos verdes.

Ino apretó los puños y se dirigió hacia temari para proferirle un puñetazo en la cara, pero temari la esquivo con burlesca facilidad.  
—Tenten tenia razón, no sabes ni siquiera propinar un buen golpe—dijo mientras giraba sobre su talón rápidamente y le daba una certera patada en el estomago tirándola lejos.—supongo que eres de la niñitas que solo tiran del pelo, esas que ganan de pura suerte.

Ino se levanto furiosa y miro al chico soñoliento con cabeza de piña, pero este aún seguía observando a temari. "maldito shikamaru, mírame y dime que puedo hacer" temari se le acercó velozmente y la tomo de la chaquetilla que traía puesta  
—Mira puta de mierda que sepa yo que has golpeado a mi hermana de nuevo y te muelo la cabeza a patadas—luego de eso la soltó y le pegó unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara dejándola ensangrentada, la chica volvió a caer — ¿entendiste?  
No hubo respuesta.  
—¿Entendiste?—preguntó, dándole una patada en la cara  
—¡Si! Si entendí, ¡solo déjame!—le gritó. Grave error nadie le grita a sabaku no temari y no paga un precio.  
—¡No me grites así!— le grito aún mas fuerte mientras le propinaba una que otra furibunda patada que hacían a ino gritar del aquel terrible dolor, ese que sola se buscó.

La pelirosa quiso terminar la pelea más shikamaru la detuvo.  
—Sakura, la pelea es de ellas—dijo con tranquilidad.  
—pero …  
—Shikamaru tiene razón, sakura— dijo el chico de mirada fría.  
—Sasuke-kun, tu también — se resigno y volvió a sentarse junto al chico.  
—¿Quiénes son esos? — dijo el rubio apuntando a dos chicos que se acercaban  
—Oh, oh… son los dos hermanos sabaku no, estamos muertos.— respondió el gordito, tomándole el dedo y bajándolo de inmediato.  
—No puede ser que nos topemos con el trío, que problemático.—dijo shikamaru y luego bufó.

Todos se tensaron, ellos eran siete, seis sin contar a la herida, eran fuerte y … ese trío era la pandilla mas pequeña de la peleas callejeras, pero sin duda una de las mas fuertes. Solo tres: una chica y dos chicos, los tres hermanos. Y aún así si lograban ganarles más de alguno saldría gravemente herido o hasta muerto.

Temari se dio cuenta y espero ahí a sus hermanos, podía ir a su encuentro pero le encantaba ver la cara de espanto que ponía aquel grupito cada vez que se acercaba más. Y no era para menos: sabaku no temari, la hermana mayor, mas conocida como "la mujer del viento" ya que sus movimientos se parecían a aquel elemento, era ágil y por eso nadie nunca le había logrado dar un golpe decente. El siguiente hermano era sabaku no kankuro o mejor conocido como "el marionetista" no importaba cuantos estuvieran frente a el, les maquinaba la mente. Todos se terminaban peleando entre ellos mientras el no movía ni un solo dedo, aunque claro en una pelea de uno contra uno se las sabia arreglar perfectamente bien. El último de los tres, él más peligroso y sanguinario: sabaku no gaara conocido como "el demonio", mirar a sus ojos era enfrentar a tus peores temores, no tenía piedad y no le importaba pelear contra mas de uno, siempre ganaba.

Llegaron con suma tranquilidad y miraron al grupito con ese deje de superioridad que solo los sabaku no tienen.

— Baki nos dijo que saliste de casa muy rápido y me preocupe— dijo el más alto con las manos en los bolsillos  
—Es solo que alguien—hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacía la chica tendida en el suelo— golpeó a tenten.  
—¿¡Tenten!?— interrogó con la cara casi desfigurada— ¿Y … y como esta ella?  
—Ay, kankuro eres tan obvio—dijo sonriendo su hermana  
—¿Y que? ¿Vamos a pelear con aquellos también?— dijo el pelirrojo con voz estremecedora.  
Todos en aquel grupo se quedaron rígidos. El aire estaba cada vez más tenso y los chicos de konoha ya se estaban obligando a la idea de enfrentar a esos chicos.  
—Tengo el privilegio se ver al "trío" —comento el pálido con una de sus sonrisitas, tratando de romper un poco ese manto de nerviosismo.  
Los tres hermanos le miraron fugazmente y luego volvieron a su conversación.  
—No creo que sea necesario pelear con ellos.— respondió finalmente temari  
—Ok … Así que no lo soportaste y volviste a las peleas.—dijo su moreno hermano.  
—Volví, pero solo para que estupidas como esta no se aprovechen de tu alcohólica novia.  
Kankuro la miro fastidiado y ella le devolvió la mirada con desafío. Luego sonrieron.

—Si estamos aquí solo por gusto y no para pelear, en serio preferiría irme.—volvió a hablar el menor.  
—Ok, gaara.—dijeron sus dos hermanos de inmediato.  
Comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, dándole la espalda a aquella pandilla.  
Temari se giró y miró al gordito.  
—Dile a tu novia que fue un placer golpearla y que cuando quiera puede buscarme.  
Antes de girarse se dio cuenta de que aquel chico de mirada cansada sonreía por su comentario.  
—¿tengo un papel pegado en la frente que dice "novio de ino"? por favor, yo no soy su novio … — fue lo último que la rubia escuchó antes de irse con sus hermanos.

—Temari, no debiste pelear frente a ese tipo—dijo kankuro.  
—¿Cuál de todos?  
—El de coleta, shikamaru creo que se llama, aquel tipo puede verte pelear una sola vez y procesa toda la información tan rápido que fácilmente podría hacer una estrategia en tu contra y ayudar a su amiga para que la próxima vez te diera una paliza.  
—Esa mujer no sabe ni siquiera pegar un puñetazo, lo veo difícil que me llegue a tocar.  
—Ok. Ok… vamos a casa de tenten, para celebrar el regreso del "trío".— dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

perdón, perdón ... este cáp. no me ha gustado naaaada ... pero mi mente no anda bien del todo, pero mas a delante lo haré mejor, ¡LO JURO!

* * *

Mmmm … bueno lo principal en este fic es el _ShikaTema_ (por supuesto, XD), pero también tendré _KankuTen_ (como ya se habrán dado cuenta), _NaruHina_ ya que **raven granger** lo pidió, y … por supuesto que no hay _SasuSaku_ (odio esa combinación . )


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de masashi kishimoto  


* * *

  
Cáp. 3: quiero hablarte.

Llegaron a la casa de tenten entre bromas y payasadas, la castaña ya los esperaba, había escuchado sus risas desde hace un rato.  
—Tenten—dijo gaara a modo de saludo y entró a la casa.  
—¿Cómo te fue temari?—preguntó tenten, más la respuesta era obvia, ni ella suponía un reto para su 'hermana' . Cuando se conocieron en una pelea se odiaron sin razón y temari por supuesto le dio la mejor paliza de su vida.  
—sabes tenten te golpeare tan fuerte por dejar que esa mierda te golpeara …  
—Ya … ya—calmó kankuro a su supuesta enfadada hermana.  
Temari entró en la casa, dejando a los enamorados solos.  
—Que bueno que tengo una hermana, no se hubiera visto bien que yo fuera a pegarle a la tipa esa.—dijo posando su mano delicadamente en su mejilla.  
— Cuando se salgan estos moratones yo misma iré a patearle ese engreído trasero.  
—trata de estar sobria— y luego de eso le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Ya estando dentro bebieron un poco y hasta gaara bromeó con tenten al ser vencida por la rubia.  
Temari se levanto y fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, se sintió frustrada al ver que su amiga no tenia nada ni siquiera para preparar. Fue a buscar su bolso.  
—¿Qué haces?—pregunto gaara.  
—iré a comprar algo de comer  
—temari, sabes que no compro esas cosas, yo almuerzo y cenó afuera todo el tiempo.—dijo tenten abrazada de kankuro.  
—te acompaño—dijo automáticamente el pelirrojo ya que no quería hacer un mal trío en la casa.  
—no, gaara … es que yo …  
Su hermano la miró con extrañeza.  
—ok …—aceptó finalmente el menor.  
Temari le sonrió y salio de la casa.

Caminando por ahí se dio cuenta que todo el mundo ya sabia que ella había vuelto a las peleas. Se sintió muy incomoda , pero siguió caminando en busca de alguien, se asombró al darse cuenta que buscaba a aquel chico de aspecto cansado. _"mierda … ese chico podría destruirme, su amiga es una inútil … pero … pero si él le ayuda yo podría verme en aprietos, no al extremo de perder … pero lo mas probable es que mis hermanos se burlarían de mi y no lo … ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa temari!? Ella no podría ni tocarte, ¿en que pensabas? …"_  
—Oye…—le dijo alguien desde atrás.  
Se volteo fastidiada, pero al ver que era el chico en quien—de cierta manera— pensaba se sorprendió.  
— ¿Si?  
—quiero hablarte …  
—¿De que podrías hablarme tu a mi? _"serás estupida temari ¡es tu oportunidad de ver que es lo que hará con tu información!"_  
El chico bufó.  
—¿hablaras conmigo o no? … que chica tan problemática eres— sacó una manos del bolsillo y se cubrió la boca en un bostezo.  
—habla … ¿ que necesitas?  
—si quieres te acompaño a donde quiera que te dirijas.—volvió a meter su mano al bolsillo.  
—¿eso es lo que debes decirme?—dijo levantando una ceja y con una pequeña sonrisa.  
El chico le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado que casi hizo que le diera un infarto ahí mismo a aquella rubia.  
_"linda sonrisa …"_  
—¿te acompaño o hablamos en otro momento?  
—vamos …

Caminaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar; ya que ella era muy orgullosa para sacar el tema de sus debilidades, pensaba que él creería que ella le iba a pedir que no le diga a nadie sobre sus imperfecciones al momento de pelear. Él tampoco deseaba hablar ya que no tenía excusa alguna para estar ahí, tampoco le iba a decir '¿sabes? Tienes una personalidad tan atrayente que por alguna loca razón sentí ganas de acercarme …'  
— así que … ya sabes como vencerme ¿vienes a vengar a tu amiga o algo así?— decidió romper el hielo, pero no de la manera mas sutil.  
—por supuesto que sé tus debilidades, aunque no son muchas, me costó encontrarlas, es más … creo que no las encontré todas. Y … no, no vine a buscar una vendetta o algo que se le parezca.  
—¿entonces esperarás a que tu amiga se recupere para ir en mi busca?—dijo deteniéndose, obligándole a él a girarse. Se miraron a los ojos.  
—ella en la pelea me miró para que yo le indicara como vencerte y no lo hice ¿Por qué lo haría después?— dijo acercándose inconcientemente.— además … estuvo bueno que la golpearas, para que sea un poco mas humilde.  
La rubia soltó un pequeña carcajada casi tan pequeña como un suspiro, que hizo que shikamaru quedara atontado por un segundo con aquel calido aliento.  
—¿y … a dónde vamos?— preguntó al estar completamente conciente.  
—justo aquí, vengo a comprar algo para comer.—Se pararon en una pequeña tiendecita.—¿esperas acá?  
—no, entro contigo.  
Ambos entraron, temari comenzó a pedir de todo un poco ya que su amiga no se preocupaba de llenar sus cajones de comida y ella lo que mas detestaba era que en una casa no hubiera algo para preparar. _"voy a estar con ella por un tiempo, tengo que tener algo para comer … que ella coma en ichiraku si quiere …"_  
De pronto vio a un tipo que se acercaba a ella, no le dio importancia alguna, pero después vio que estaba muy cerca de ella _"¿Qué se cree mirándome así?"_antes de que la rubia pudiera golpearlo shikamaru ya lo tenia tomado de cuello, el tipo se puso rojo casi de inmediato por la presión que el moreno causaba en su cuello.  
— ¿Qué crees que hacías al acercarte así a ella?— cuestionó en un grito;ejerciendo mas presión, todos ahí adentro miraban solamente, nadie decía nada; en ese barrio a cualquier hora de el día había peleas, balaceras y demás, no era nada del otro mundo, y no era nada del otro mundo tampoco que la policía no apareciese jamás por eso lugares.

Temari se quedo entre sorprendida y ofendida ante tal reacción del vago ese.  
—lo … lo … lo siento a … amigo … no sabía que … que era tu no … novia—dijo con suma dificultad, el moreno frente a esa frase lo soltó de inmediato, el tipo huyó en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Temari tomo las bolsas con provisiones y salió de inmediato seguida por el chico de coleta.  
— ¿crees que no puedo defenderme sola?—cuestionó enojada, en cuanto estuvieron fuera del local.  
— no, tu puedes cuidarte perfectamente sola.—dijo con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca.  
—¿entonces porque lo hiciste?  
—¿no puedes aceptar la ayuda de alguien sin cuestionarla?  
—no necesito tu ayuda—gruño  
— solo fue un impulso, no me gustó que ese tipo te mirara como algo comestible.  
—¿Por qué?—le presionó, luego de recuperarse de su asombro.  
— me enseñaron que la mujeres deben ser respetadas … pero no lo hice solo por eso … —miro hacia otro lado— eres muy … atractiva para que alguien de este puto barrio te ponga un dedo encima, sé que lo habrías golpeado quizás hasta matarlo, pero aún así te hubiera tocado.

Ella sonrió ya que ¿a que mujer no le gustan los cumplidos?. Pero no se dejó llevar por eso y decidió presionar un poco más al chico de coleta.

—entonces … ni siquiera tu podrás tocarme—dijo y luego le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.  
—por favor … yo no vivo ni cerca de este barrio—le sonrió, y luego se volteó.— nos vemos otro día—levanto la mano a modo de despedida sin mirar atrás.  
Temari se carcajeó  
—ok …—y se giró hacia el lado contrario para irse a la casa de su amiga.  
_"como si se la fuera a dejar tan fácil al vago ese … aunque es muy sexy … ¡ah! Calma mujer …"_

* * *

  
Cha chan! XP …  
Bueno aquí esta el tercer capi … espero que haya sido de su agrado …  
No ruego por **_reviews_** pero si quieren dejarme uno, son bien recibidos … d^¬^b

Jojojo … me gusta un poco el caos mental de temari …  
Para los que se sientan enojados o pasados a llevar porque todos molestan a tenten por lo de "alcohólica" les digo que ella no es borracha es solo que justo cuando lo estuvo se le cruzó esa "·$%&/·# por el camino … (que mala suerte la de ella, xP)  
Y por supuesto … ¡gracias por los reviews !  
Sin mas … me despido.


End file.
